


Empty Nest Syndrome

by Attique



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attique/pseuds/Attique
Summary: With Susan gone, Johnny an actor now, Valeria and Franklin both grown up and moved away: the Fantastic Four is no more, and Reed can no longer afford the upkeep of the Baxter building.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Empty Nest Syndrome

It has been so incredibly quiet in the Baxter Building lately - cleaning was hardly done anymore, no children's feet pattered down the halls anymore, no bickering of siblings of either the first or second generation of the Fantastic Four anymore. Even the mail had slowed considerably, save the occasional "Where have you been?" letter and bills. So many bills. Where mail was once an exciting start to each day, now they were a dreaded eventuality. Reed had taken to collecting it himself, reading it in private. 

Ben had at first thought it merely a longing to have a quiet break from the never-ending research Reed had wrapped himself up in ever since Susan had left them stranded amid mortality, since Johnny hung up his suit and went on to Hollywood, since the children had found their own adventures. The toll of everything coming to what felt like a conclusion of their lives weighed heavily on both of them. The only inhabitants left. But now, lately, with how hurriedly Reed gathered it all up and absconded with the communications, Ben was certain that secrets weren't being kept anymore.

"You promised you wouldn't hide nothin' from me anymore."

Reed was _startled_ by the sudden intrusion of his - formerly Johnny's - office, enough so that the pen he'd been holding clattered to the desktop. Its ringing taptiptap echoing ominously through the room as Reed hurried to straighten his shoulders and stare up at his oldest friend.

"Ben?"

"Don't give me that crap. When's it happenin'? How long have you known?"

"We've got just under three weeks until we have to leave the building. I got the first notice two months ago. How did-"

"Mister, you ain't the tidiest person, it's really damn obvious when you're sorting stuff to pack. I got another place ta go. You?"

"I've built a portable pocket dimension to hold my labs and-"

"Hope TSA don't yoink it from ya." Ben was sneering. Reed was always impressed and still so when the sentient rock could shift into such conveyant expressions. Fascinating, usually, but this time it pulled his heart into a sudden, deep drop.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yer goin' to Latveria, ain't ye?"

A brief silence filled the room. Reed had to avert his gaze. Amazing, really, how such kind, cool eyes could give off such a sharp heat when Ben was angry.

"Yes." He would have prodded to figure out how exactly Ben knew, but even as smart as Reed's certifiable alphabet soup of diplomas was worthless compared to Ben's social observation skill. 

"I'm gone, then. I don't wanna be here when your boyfriend picks you up. Really, stretch, you're just as obvious about it now as you were thirty years ago." Ben had turned to take his leave of the office, only to stop short when a figure had appeared in the doorway.

" _Fiancé._ " Came a metallic-filtered growl, accompanied by the distinct click of sabatons against tile before softening as Victor stepped his way past the Thing and around towards Reed's desk to place an armored hand on the man's shoulder.

"I know where ta send a card. Don't expect a happy salutation."

\---

_I hope you're happy with him. Just keep in mind-- All it takes is one misstep from your husband and I'll let him know exactly what time it is._

_Take care of yourself, stretch. I'll be watching from across the big ol' puddle._

Benjamin Grimm.


End file.
